


Neither, Yet

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [9]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Neither, Yet

Dean groaned when he woke in the morning, feeling around his bed for the other warm body he felt earlier. He furrowed his brows when he realized he was alone. “Nat?” He mumbled, sitting up sleepily. Pushing back the blankets, he rolled his shoulders. He got up and slipped his sweats on before going to try and find his girl. He paused for a moment at that thought, deciding to make sure that's what she wanted, too. He chewed on his lip and decided instead to get ready for the day. Hopefully giving the dog time to leave his head. 

Once he was showered and dressed he went to find himself some food. Walking into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw her. “Morning.” He said quietly, going straight to the coffee. 

"Morning." She replied. "Everything okay…?"

“Perfect.” He nodded, patting her arm as he went to get some sugar. How did he start this conversation?

She nodded and continued making what she was doing. “Have a nice night?” She asked. 

He chuckled. "Nice would be putting it in the most mildly way possible." He leaned on the counter next to her. “Did you?” He watched her happily.

“I did.” She smiled. “something on your mind though.” She noted. "Care to tell me about it?"

He disliked when someone could read him so easily but pushed that thought away. “Just thinking is all.” He shrugged a shoulder. "About you. Us."

She turned to him for a moment. “Yeah? Good thoughts?” She asked, curious. "At least, I'm hoping."

“I’m hoping too. I just wanted to know where we stand.” He explained. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

She raised her eyebrows. “What do you want from this?” She figured they should talk about it. "Is this just for fun at the moment, or more?"

Dean was afraid to lay his feelings out in the open. “You first.” He said quickly, sounding nervous.

She narrowed her eyes. “No, you first.” She countered. "I don't want you agreeing because you're scared of how I may react. I want your honest thoughts."

He sighed. “Okay, fair point. I don’t want a casual just a sex thing.” He said, surprised that it came out a lot easier than he’d anticipated. “Not even close.”

She looked at him with surprise. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting that.” She said honestly. “Thanks for telling me.”

Dean felt himself safe, nodding. "I-I get it." He ran a hand through his hair. 

She walked into his space. “I don’t want a just a sex thing either, but casual is something I do want.” She said honestly. "In my line of work… Seriously isn't smart."

He swallowed. “Yeah, t-that’s what I was thinking on my side too.” He half lied, actually a tad bummed.

She smiled softly. “But we can help each other?” She reached up to run a hand through his hair. "Be there for each other?"

“Just us though, right?” He’d put his foot down if she didn’t plan on just him. She made him want  _ just  _ her.

“Yes.” She nodded. “I’d let you know if it was otherwise.” Nat assured him, cupping his cheek.

He let out a breath and nodded. “Thanks.” He pulled her close. “What’s off the table?” He wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

She shrugged after a moment. “Nothing really.” She shook her head. “Just tell me if you want out. And I don’t want you catching feelings.” She said gently. “None of that ‘L’ word stuff.”

He smiled softly at her and nodded, knowing deep down she was probably scared of that word like he was. "Deal." He agreed.

She smirked. “Great.” She pecked his jaw and went back to making breakfast.

* * *

You were all but lying on top of Wade when you slowly woke up the next morning. You blinked and took in your surroundings before trying to move. "Move any more south and you'll meet the wooden Wade." You heard.

You snorted sleepily. “Charming.” You stretched, looking up at him.

“Truthful.” He stretched also. "That's the best I've slept in ages."

“Wanna put that energy to good use?” You rolled on your back. "Because that is just the wake up call I'd love."

“Hell to the fucking yeah.” He grinned. 

* * *

By the time the two of you made your way to the kitchen, it was obvious how you had spent your morning.

Steve was coming back from a run and blushed when he saw you both. “Good morning I assume.” 

“You assume correct, hunk muffin.” Wade winked. "So very good." He grinned.

“Gross.” Dean mumbled. 

“As if you didn’t spend your morning doing the same.” You told him. 

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't, actually." he counted. 

“Your loss.” You told him. "Want some coffee, Wade?" You offered, grabbing yourself a mug.

“Please. Extra sugar!” He pleaded. 

“Morning again.” Steve patted Nat’s head as he passed. "Do we have plans for today?"

She tilted her head back to look up at him. “Train probably for a while but other than that, no.” She glanced towards you. "You?"

"Find Tony and talk to him about my one year trip." You shrugged. "Probably not until later. Give him time to get back his his 'normal' self." 

“Yeah check in at 6 tonight.” She chuckled. “When are you heading out into the world?” She would miss you, but she was also very happy for you. You'd always been very curious and adventurous.

“Thinking in a few weeks maybe? Get started while it’s still warm here.” You nodded, glancing at Steve. "Are you coming?" 

He finished taking a gulp of water. “I’m really considering it.” He nodded. 

Wade looked confused. "What the shit are we talking about? Hot stuff taking off with Captain Hunk?!"

“I’m going to travel for a year, and wondering if Steve wanted to join me so he could get a break.” You explained. "Experience the world without it having to fight. He deserves it. He's not a machine."

Steve smiled at you. “Thanks.” 

Wade huffed. “You guys are like besties!” He pouted. 

"And he doesn't get to see me naked." You stuck your tongue out at him. "You do." 

“Speaking of...Where’s Cas?” Dean looked up at Steve. "Last we knew he was with you."

Steve blinked, shrugging. "I don't know. He was gone when I got up." 

“Awe, I’m sorry.” Wade said sadly, making you roll your eyes with a smile. "We were hoping for more fanfic moments."

Steve gave him an unamused look. “I’m going to hit the shower.” He told nobody in particular and walked off. 

"Fanfic moment?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the pair of you. "Do I want to know?"

“Nope.” Nat told him.

“Yes! We love him and Cas together.” Wade giggled. "Cas carried him to bed last night after flying angel airlines didn't agree with him!" 

Nat widened her eyes slightly. “He’s strong.” Dean said proudly. "I bet Steve loved that."

“It was hot.” You nodded. “They’re going to take years to make a move on each other and I’m not sure if I’m exaggerating.” You smiled. "Wade said he'd make fan art."

Dean shook his head. “Okay, weirdos.” He chuckled. At least Cas seemed happy.

You chucked a piece of cereal at him and smiled innocently when he glared. 

* * *

Cas appeared when it was nearly lunch time, not long after Tony and Sam walked in. "Twins. We met twins."

“Twins? And they went with you?” Dean asked with a high voice. 

Tony smirked, biting his lip with a nod. "Oh, yeah." He glanced at Sam, who was nodding, as well.

“Lucky ducks.” You grinned at them. “Fun night for all then.” You chuckled. 

“Indeed.” Cas smiled. “I slept with Steve.” He said excitedly, causing Wade to let out a high pitched, long, squeal. 

You looked over at Wade, shaking your head. "I think you broke him!"

“That’s not what he meant.” Dean gave Wade a look. "Not even close. Wait. You don't sleep, Cas." He looked to his friend.

“No, however I did spend time with him while he slept.” Cas said. "In case he still felt ill in that period."

“Cute.” Wade whispered. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table. 

Cas beamed. “I believe so as well.” He agreed.

“That’s new for you. Attraction or whatever.” Dean looked at him. “But, as long as you’re happy, I’m for it.” He admitted. “Anyways, where’ve you been?” He hoped to get back to a normal conversation before Steve got back.

“Doing my check ins.” Cas nodded. “That I usually do at night.” He added. “It took a tad longer than I had expected.”

“Everything doing okay out there?” Sam asked. “Anything we need to catch up on?” He worried about needing to rush out.

“Nothing of concern. I will inform you if something comes up.” He assured. “However, you may wish to check online for yourselves. Perhaps you see something I haven’t.”

Dean nodded at Sam and they both traveled to the library. Tony seemed quite like himself, aside from the silly smile, so you decided to talk to him about your trip then. “Got a sec?” You poked him as you stood. “For your favorite person ever?” You teased.

“Hmm. I suppose.” He smirked, nodding his head to one of the tables. "What's up?"

"Its about my trip." You tilted your head. “If you were serious about me signing to work for you after my year travel…” You tucked some hair behind your ear.

“And how much is that signature going to cost?” He smiled. "Because it'll be worth it."

You laughed. "Paying for Steve, too? We were chatting last night...and he needs it." You said honestly. "And deserves it."

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Done.” He nodded. “Anything else?” He asked, wondering what else you would come up with. 

"I think that was it, really. He is still thinking about it, though." You told him. 

“Hope he takes up the offer.” He smiled. "I agree with you. He deserves it." He nodded. "What about Wade? Or is it just a fling until you leave?"

“Neither yet. I like him but I don’t know if that much.” You nodded. “I don’t know what’s best for me yet.” You sighed. “I mean, he’s funny, he’s laid back, and it’s really easy to just...be around him, ya know?” You were actually hoping that Tony would help you on this.

“And you like the side stuff, right?” He asked. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Side stuff?” You asked. “Like what?”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “You know. The reason you have those marks on your neck right there.” He teased, amused when you blushed. 

“I do, and last night, he was perfectly okay with cuddling. And me sans makeup.” You said happily. “I may like what I look like without it, but guys usually prefer makeup.” You rolled your eyes, thinking of the women Tony hooked up with.

“I’m not looking for a relationship. Just someone nice to look at.” He tapped your forehead. “Maybe tread the waters a bit more and see how you feel?” He suggested. “If...you decide you want to drag him along, I’ll pay. But I’ll take another year on your contract.” He said playfully. “Or not. It would mean a year without him.” He laughed.

You nodded and let out a breath. “Why isn’t this stuff easy?” You pouted. 

He shrugged a shoulder. “You’re young. It’s supposed to help you mature or something.” He mused. “I can’t say. It never helped me ‘grow up’. Ask your sister.”

“She doesn’t do relationships with anyway. Committed ones anyway.” You sighed. "Ever." You shrugged. "I think part of it is not wanting to tell some poor guy she can't have kids."

He nodded. “Probably right. I’m the wrong person to ask though.” He admitted. "I'm part of the human population who doesn't really want kids."

You sighed and nodded. “I understand.”

“I’m surprised you never went after Rogers. Too boy scouty?” He teased.

Your eyes went wide. "Wait, what?!" You asked, surprised at his train of thought. " _ Steve _ ?"

“Yes?” He looked at you. 

"I'm trying to figure out your brain right now. I mean, why are you surprised?" You asked.

“He’s nice.” He shrugged. “You two get along and he’s attractive?” He mused. "Just seemed like it would happen." he pointed out. 

You would not be able to forget this conversation, and hoped it never came up around Steve. Or Nat. "He's great, yeah, but I've known him since I was what? 11? 12? I think that would be super weird for everyone."

He tapped his chin. “I guess so.” He said in thought. “Well thanks for clearing that up.” He said as if it has been on his mind awhile. 

"You're welcome?" You chuckled. "I'll let you know about Steve when he gets back to me about the trip." You smiled. "Thanks for helping me go on this trip. You want souvenirs?"

“Of course. And weekly pictures of things you shouldn’t be doing but that I definitely did.” He patted your head. "I promise I won't tell."

You laughed, nodding. "As long as you join us in Italy for a couple days, and Japan!" You just had a feeling he'd love those two places. 

“Deal.” He smiled. 


End file.
